


Heat

by asongwritteneasily



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Shenanigans, confident gay moments, implied Seongjoong, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: San is impervious to the weather, Wooyoung is not. Shenanigans issues.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Heat

San liked to be right about stuff, but not this one in particular.

Just like he predicted, the bus baking into the strong summer sun was indeed as delightful as he thought it would be on the way back to their dorms.

“Oh~~ warm~~.” He said with a faint smile, eyes turning into crescent moons as Yunho laughed tiredly, looking for a place to sit.

They just finished recording the MV for Thanxx and now the were looking ahead to the long journey back home as they sweated their life away while trying to do anything but die from heatstroke. San made a bee line toward his best friend who was already collapsed over his seat, whining softly.

“Don’t touch me.” Wooyoung protested weakly as he tried to pry himself from the leather and scoot away from San.

San chuckled, he was the only not smothered by the temperature, he had the gift of keeping cool regardless of the weather but the rest was suffering; he glanced around watching how everyone tried to get comfy in their spots, getting stuck to their seats and fighting to find a cold place to rest their tired bodies, the worst of them was not other than his partner in crime.

“Don’t fight me.” San retorted and put a very, very cold hand over Wooyoung’s cheek which the other immediately latched as he looked at him with puppy eyes and a pout.

San had to wrestle Wooyoung from stealing all of his coolness, the other making relieved noises the more he wrapped around him, pressing his heated body over any expand of naked skin he could find; he was all over San like a blanket, pressing his face against his neck, his arms and legs pressing into his and even had the nerve to sneak a overheated hand under his shirt, running his fingers over his stomach making him ticklish. Wooyoung was shameless when it came to skinship and San was more than used to it by now, thinking it was nothing but childish affection and that it meant nothing, just that his friends was clingy and caring and he really didn’t see anything wrong with it. 

“Urgh how come you guys can cuddle in this heat?” Mingi said as he looked over them. “Not, really, how?”

Mingi was looking at them with amazed eyes, his forehead was shining with sweat as he was unbuttoning his shirt with a blank, sort of bliss out look when the barely there breeze hit his naked torso; San was just a bit envious of the frame, but couldn’t resent him for it, everyone dieted and worked out for this comeback. 

“Sannie is cold.” Wooyoung pipped and then glared. “But he is mine so back the fuck away Mingie.”

Mingi laughed making a gesture to keep his hands to himself as he plopped in his seat, groaning.

“Language!”

Seonghwa said quietly but firmly, he was trying to balance Hongjoong into a more comfortable position, their leader out like a light after their day; San couldn’t help but smile a bit knowingly as the mom of the group valiantly tried to make their leader lay down his head on his lap, fanning him with and old magazine, Hongjoong’s compact frame all but melted, and San looked away feeling a bit like he was intruding.

“Shit, he really is cold.” Jongho said as he swapped his hand over San’s face, just a second before Wooyoung’s teeth came snapping at him. 

San laughed brightly swatting Jongho away who just laughed back, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly at Wooyoung.

“Mine.” Wooyoung all but growled and San couldn’t help but squirm at the weird show of possessiveness, his cheeks dusted pink and the other boy’ smile curled coyly at him.

He planted both hands at the side of his head and San looked up just to find his nose brushing against Wooyoung’s, barely aware of how the other’s arms muscles flexed at keeping the position, because now his partner was bulking up, not longer on the lanky side after all the weight he lost but going into the lean well built frame he had worked so hard for; he caught the other’s eyes, lingering in the birthmark under to then just stare into Wooyoung. He swallowed thickly, wanting and not wanting to break the tension between them.

“You like it don’t you?” Wooyoung whispered across his lips. “You like when I say you are mine, Choi San.”

San felt trapped, he wanted to push his friend away and pull him back, he wanted to laugh and brushed off his remark; he wanted to lean forward and crash their lips together in front of everyone.

Wait, what?

“Stop it.” Hongjoong tired but stern voice snapped both out of their trance. “Seriously guys.”

Wooyoung laughed, winking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes; he didn’t get off San, just rearrange himself into a more neutral, innocent position, sticking his tongue playfully at their leader who just eyed him with an unreadable expression.

San didn’t know if he was relieved or pissed.

He looked at Hongjoong, blinking and the older just stared at him with knowing eyes that made him just a tiny bit uncomfortable; his gaze drifted toward the rest, each of them looking at him like they just witnessed not the usual usual ‘woosan’ antics that drove Atinys insane with guessing but something that felt a little too real.

He cleaned his throat making everyone return to reality, going again complaining about the heat.

“I know what you were thinking.” Wooyoung said so quietly than San barely heard him. “You wanted to kiss me, Choi San.”

San felt hot and cold and there was a storm on his chest, his emotions going high wire; he jerked a bit, jostling Wooyoung in the process who just pouted at him, but his eyes were heated and not because of the temperature, making San’s skin crawl and his ears turned pink.

“Young-ah.” He said softly, almost pleadingly and Wooyoung blinked kittenish at him, biting his lips as his eyes dropped to his mouth. “Young-ah...”

Wooyoung leaned forward while no one was looking at the and San’s heart skipped one, two, tree times.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know.” Wooyoung whispered. “If you do that.”

They kissed so soft, so unassuming, barely a brush of lips that was just enough to spark something between them, to settle the heat inside them.

San didn’t want to pull back but it was matter of seconds for anyone to realize what was happening between them that he comfort himself into hugging Wooyoung a little bit closer, holding him a little bit tighter.

When he was able to tore himself from Wooyoung’s gaze he caught Yeosang’s who just nodded approvingly and went back to stare out of the window.

For some reason, San felt relieved.

San laced their fingers together and got comfortable to try to catch some sleep.

They can figured out things later.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by San and Yunho conversation at the start of Thanxx MV making off vid.


End file.
